The Drive Boys
by Ryakuma-The-Turqwolf-Teen
Summary: Yuma, Akira and Exon Kansa are agents of their father's agency. They transfer to Megaville Elementary so they can defend the city from an unknown enemy. The boys soon meet more friends then they imagined. (I suck at summaries...but at least I put one down for this...hope you like it...)
1. Chapter 1

The Drive Boys meet the PPGD!

By Turqwolf

Wolf: Hey guys! I'm back!

Everyone: Why the f*ck aren't you writing your other stories?!

Wolf: Uh...well, I'm on BIG HIATUS with some stories because I have to redo them. Well, most of them...DON'T KILL ME!*starts running from angry mob of readers*

Hailey: I'll save you!

Paul: I think she kinda deserves this but I'm coming too!

Wolf: Oh hey guys! What're you doing here?!

Paul: We got bored and someone told us that you said you had a fanfiction account.

Wolf: Well, okay... Alright! Here's the Prologue! I said please DON'T KILL ME!*runs away with Paul and Hailey from the angry readers* Someone do the disclaimer!

Paul: Turqwolf doesn't own the PPGD comics or the characters or the original characters except the Kansa family and some other OC's!

Wolf: THANK YOU PAUL! AH!*Is still running from angry readers*

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the Kansa Family

Mr. Kansa, a man of many resources, and the boss of the Driveville Agencies Corp. had a personality like James Bond, but more like a Batman Bond. He would never show emotions much, as his agents always said that he wouldn't get angry at them if they were in trouble; all he would do was cut their paycheck or degrade them for a while or just not even talk to them. It was just as bad as if he was yelling at you but he never yelled.

His full name was Vicor Ivan Kansa, and he had three boys and a wife. His wife's name was Bianca Kansa, and his boys were Yuma, the oldest, Akira, the middle one, and lastly, Exon, the youngest.

Vicor had silver, short and slick hair that was pulled back. He had emerald eyes and peach skin.

Bianca had black, long, and straight hair that was usually put in a ponytail. She had amber eyes and caucasian skin.

Yuma, Akira and Exon all shared the same manilla skin and size, since they were triplets. Yuma had dark green eyes, Akira had light maroon eyes, and Exon had ocean blue eyes. Yuma had short brown hair that swayed to the left, and Akira had long orange hair that was tied into a ponytail with red at the ends of each tiny spike. Exon, however, had short dirty blonde hair that waved upwards like it was windswept to the upper right.

The boys became agents and worked for their father. Then, 5 years prior to when they started...

Vicor was just about to leave work for the day when one of his sons, Akira, came up to him, telling him about what happened to Yuma; he was sent to another town on a mission and he met a new threat there.

"What kind of threat?" Vicor asked in his Irish/Scottish accent.

"Well he said it was an enemy from an enemy agency from a place called Gunn City." Akira replied in his American accent.

"Oh no...bring Yuma in here. I need to know more." The man told his son.

Akira opened the door for Yuma to come in, with Exon following.

"What did the threat look like? And was it human?" Vicor asked his first son.

"He had purple hair with blue streaks in it, an insane look, and his clothes looked like ones from a prison that a prisoner would wear. And I don't know if he was human. He looked like it but didn't act like it." Yuma responded in his American/English accent.

"Shit...I knew he'd get out eventually." Vicor said, which made him earn confused looks from his boys.

"What's wrong, dad?" Exon asked in his American accent.

"When I used to be an agent here before I inherited the agency, I faced an awful criminal. His name was Kross, and he killed a ton of innocent lives and destroyed many places that you three have not even heard of. Kross is probably going to get his organization, The Skull Factor, back together, and then target another huge city."

"And that's..." Akira concluded.

"Megaville." Vicor finished.

"What should we do?" The youngest son asked.

"Yuma, Akira, Exon...I am sending you three to Megaville. You will go to the school there." Vicor said as his sons nodded their heads, and returned home to pack up and have dinner.

"So, you've got to go to Megaville to..." The boys' mother asked but was cut off.

"Fight a new threat. And I don't think it'll be all that bad." Yuma said as he began eating his angel hair pasta and chicken. "I heard that many super heroes and super heroines go to school there."

"I wonder if we'll make any friends..." Exon wondered as he finished most of his chicken. Akira then elbowed him lightly on the arm and said, "Don't worry! I'm sure they're gonna like us! Especially Yuma with his 'handsomeness'."

"Shut up, Akira." Yuma said as he had a small blush on his face.

"Boys, no arguing during dinner." Bianca scolded them as she finished eating her food and was washing the dishes. "Will you boys be fine there? Do you need anything? New clothes? New notebooks and pencils?"

"I've got stuff." Exon replied, finishing his dinner along with Akira and Yuma.

"Us too." His brothers also replied.

They then washed their dishes and went upstairs into their room for bed. It was a big room and it was big enough for all three boys' things.

"So," Akira started to say, as he put on black boxers and a white tank top. The other two had the same pj's but Exon wore black briefs and Yuma wore black sweatpants. "How fun do you think this 'mission' will be?"

"Might turn out bad or good. No one knows. We've just gotta find out." Yuma responded as he jumped into his bed and went to bed. The other two did the same, but, Exon woke up and looked out the stretched out window built for their room.

"The stars, they look nice..." He whispered, "Hm...what are those?"

Exon spotted three lights; one pink, one light blue, and one (sort of light) green, flying across the sky over to Megaville.

"Huh...those must be some super heroes...well, night." He lastly muttered as he fell asleep, dreaming about his family and friends.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Wolf: Whew! Now I can get to Chapter 2!

Hailey: So what's in store for Chapter 2?

All three boys: We meet the kids in our new class in Megaville Elementary! Especially the PPG!

Wolf: So don't go away!

By the way, before the boys went to bed they were wearing tuxedos and Akira had no tie and Exon had a bow tie while Yuma had a tie. In Chapter 2, Yuma will be wearing a red and white Coca Cola short sleeve shirt with blue jeans and white Niké's. Akira will be wearing a black and yellow Batman long sleeve shirt with green army/camo pants and white DC's. Exon will be wearing a blue Sonic The Hedgehog medium length sleeve shirt with black knee shorts and gray Echo Unlimited's. It's because they don't have uniforms yet and the principal said it was alright since they are Vicor's boys.

So see you in the next chapter!

P.S. Okay so this doesn't make sense right now but I'll fix it okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Powerpuff Girls and The Boy Genius

Wolf: Alright, here's Chapter 2!

* * *

On the train to Megaville, the boys and their mother were ready but looked a tiny bit nervous, especially Exon.

Yuma was listening to his iPhone*, Akira was playing a game on his PSP*, and Exon just looked out the window. He looked at the passing houses and buildings, and then got bored and decided to text his friend, Zap. His real name was Zach Adams Parish but everyone called him Zap because that was what his initials spelled out.

'Hey Zap.' Exon texted. He got a reply, 'Hey Ex! How's the ride to Megaville goin?' Ex was his nickname used by Zap and some others in his grade.

'It's alright but I'm kinda getting bored.' 'Well you should see how bored I am! The new teacher really sucks!' 'How bad?' 'Really bad! He acts like a college freshman and messes up a lot! He even called Dan "Dannel"! He doesn't even notice me texting you!' 'Wow, he must be an idiot. Oh I gotta go, text ya later Zap!' Exon lastly texted. 'See ya round!' Zap texted and Exon put his iPhone away and got off the train and caught up with his brothers and mom.

"Hey, what're you guys looking at?" Exon asked as he noticed his brothers looking at something.

"That." Was all Akira said as he pointed to a man across the street fighting off a criminal.

The boys tensed up, and were about to step in when Bianca said, "I'm sorry boys but we can't help. You have to get to school."

The boys and their mother looked back and saw that the criminal was being arrested and so they kept walking to Megaville Elementary.

Once they got there, they were introduced to the principal and staff and were guided by XJ9 (Jenny) to Ms. Meryl's class because their mother had to leave for work.

"So you're Jenny, The Teenage Robot?" Akira asked Jenny.

"Yeah I am. Nice to meet you!" Jenny replied both coolly and happily.

"Awesome! We're gonna be good friends!" Akira fist pumped into the air while saying that. He loved robots and mechanical stuff. Even Robotech and Macross 7.

Before they reached the door, Yuma told Jenny his and the boys' names and said it was nice to meet her with a grin. She smiled and opened the door.

In the front of the class was a lady with pink hair and green eyes and an orange or pink shirt/blouse and a blue skirt and blue heels.

"Hey Ms. Meryl! I'm just dropping these three off!" Jenny told the lady known as Ms. Meryl.

"Oh alright! Hello! You three are Kansa's boys, right?" Ms. Meryl asked the boys with a warming smile.

"Yeah we are." Yuma responded.

"I'll see you guys around then! Bye Ms. Meryl!" Jenny said as she waved bye and then left for class.

"Come in, boys!" Ms. Meryl instructed them to do so.

When they came in, most of the girls in the class except five of them had hearts in their eyes when they saw the boys, mostly over Yuma. The boys in the class looked sort of angry except for the one in glasses and the boy with the crazy looking hair and face.

"Class, these three are your new classmates!" Ms. Meryl told the class with a smile.

"I'm Yuma Kansa." Yuma said, grinning.

"I'm Akira Kansa! Yo!" Akira said, also grinning.

"I'm Exon Kansa. Hi." Exon said, but with a small grin.

Everything was quiet, until the girls came up and crowded them.

"How old are you guys?" One of them asked.

"I'm 11, so is Akira, and Exon is turning 11 in two minutes. It's actually our birthdays." Yuma replied with a nervous blush.

"Where did you guys come from?" Another asked.

"Driveville. And we work with our Dad in his business." Akira replied with a big nervous blush.

"Do you have girlfriends?" One in the back asked.

"N-no...as far as I'm sure." Exon replied with his face mostly red because of how close the girls were.

"Are you guys also super heroes?" The last one asked.

"Yeah, we fight crime, save people, and bring justice...sort of..." The boys answered together with massive blushes in their faces. Then-

"Hey, guys! Stop surrounding the new guys! You're making them embarrassed!" A voice called out. The boys then saw three girls sitting and just looking at the scene. One had orange hair with a bow in her hair, the next one had blonde hair in pigtails, and the last one had short black hair that pointed left and right at the ends. The first girl wore a pink version of the female student outfit while the second wore blue and the third wore green.

"Do you guys have to always flirt with the new BOYS just because they might look cute? You should get to know them better and leave them alone!" The black haired girl scolded at the girls who were up in the boys' faces.

"Buttercup! Shush! We should just let Ms. Meryl handle this." The orange haired girl told the black haired girl.

"It's alright, Blossom. Thank you Buttercup but I've got this. Girls, please go back to your seats." Ms. Meryl said as the girls that were surrounding the boys went back to their seats. "Now, boys, there are three seats over there. Now go sit down please."

"Okay." The boys responded as they found their seats. Yuma was next to Blossom, Akira in back of the blonde haired girl known as Bubbles, and Exon in front of Buttercup.

"Hey, how come they're wearing normal stuff while we wear this crap?" A boy said.

"Yeah it ain't fair!" Another boy said.

"Shush class. Now let's start the lesson, shall we?" Ms. Meryl asked as the students then silenced themselves.

Class had started then. When it ended, the whole class yelled "Happy Birthday!" to the boys before going to their next class and then lunch and finally recess.

They were walking around and saw the three girls from before and walked up to them.

"Hello, we never introduced ourselves." Yuma said to Blossom. "Like I said, I'm Yuma, and I'm the oldest."

Blossom shook his hand and said, "I'm Blossom Utonium. Nice to meet you guys. I believe...that the one with red and orange hair like me is Akira? And the one with dirty blonde hair is Exon?"

"Yep!" Akira said cheerfully.

"Yeah..." Exon said, bored as heck.

"I'm Buttercup, and I'm these two's sister." Buttercup said as she gestured to her and then Blossom and Bubbles.

"So you guys are related? Like triplets?" Yuma asked.

"Uh huh! I'm Bubbles! It's very nice to meet you three!" Bubbles said very cheerfully.

"Cool! We're also triplets!" Akira said also cheerfully.

"Why, hello there." A voice said behind Yuma. The boys and girls looked around to see a boy with glasses and a lab coat and orange hair walking towards them.

"Are you guys really superheroes?" He asked.

"Us?" Yuma responded.

"Yes and the girls."

"Well," Yuma grew a grin, "we fight crime,"

"We save people," Akira continued.

"And we bring out justice!" Exon finished as they crossed their arms and said, "We're The Drive Boys from The Driveville Agencies Corp.!"

"And we're The Powerpuff Girls!" Blossom said.

"Huh...so that's why I've heard of your last name before. And how I know of you girls. Your father is Vicor Kansa, right boys? And Prof. Utonium is your father, girls?"

"Yeah, and how-" Akira was cut off.

"I want to see how strong you are. I want to test you to see if you're strong or weak." He then said.

"Well, I'm not gonna fight, so how about you Akira?" Yuma asked his brother.

"Nah, I'll sit this one out. Three or two against one ain't really fair. Exon should do it!" Akira said as he pushed his brother forward.

"H-Hey! I never- oh fine! I am kinda itching to kick ass..." Exon said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey I'm joining you." Buttercup said as she walked up next to Exon. "I've also been itching for stuff like this."

"Okay." He replied.

"3...2...1...Go!" Yuma and Akira said.

Exon and Buttercup charged at the boy and were going to kick him in the face.

"Here's a kick to your head!"

Buttercup said as she swung her foot at the boy. Exon did the same but with the opposite foot. (I don't remember much about what the girls said or what everyone else said in the comics much so help!)

Then, the boy was in a Mecha suit, blocking each foot with the arms! WTF?!

"What, are you Mojo's fan or something?" Buttercup asked in annoyance.

"You may refer to me as...Dexter, Boy Genius!" Dexter said as he grabbed the two's feet and threw the two challengers to the ground.

"Yow, that hurt. Hey Buttercup, you o-kay?!" Exon gasped as he saw Buttercup uppercut Dexter really fast.

"Now you've got my full attention!" Buttercup said, as she and Dexter charged at each other. Then-

"Stop!" Exon yelled as he went in between the two. They stopped and looked at him with odd looks. "I don't want you guys to be enemies for no reason! Or just because of one little battle! So NO MORE FIGHTING!"

"E-Exon..." Yuma said worryingly.

"It's alright, bro..." Akira said as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What were you kids just doing?" A voice asked. The boys and girls turned to see a man in sweatpants and a sweatshirt with a sword on his back coming towards them. He had black hair tied into a small ponytail, with 2 bangs in front.

"Hey, Sensei Jack." Dexter said to the man.

Sensei Jack then started to tell them not to do that again, when we see certain people-and monsters-on top of a roof of a building.

"Well, they seem to be fitting in...we'll attack soon...I know it." The man with 4 eyes said.

"And the girls should invite you to be their teammate since you are a Powerpuff Girl yourself, Bell."

"Powerpuff Girl..." The girl with white hair and a white dress and Mary Jane shoes named Bell said.

End of Chapter 2

Wolf: Holy-! That took a long time to finish...(When I first started this one.) Oh hey! Hailey and Paul left... Whatever! At least the boys are here!

Dexter: What's next?

Yuma: We get to learn more about everyone!

Akira: And Courage!

Exon: AND we've gotta save Bubbles AND EVEN Buttercup from a monster!

Wolf: Oh and the stars in the beginning-

iPhone*-The song Yuma was listening to = Better Days by Citizen King

PSP*-The game Akira was playing = Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, and he was playing as Aqua

Okay so, Yuma will be wearing a tuxedo with a tie, Akira will be wearing a tux with no tie, and Exon will wearing a tux with a bow tie in Chapter 3.

And that's all! See ya in Chapter 3!

(P.S. I don't care if you review this. Doesn't matter how. I need all the help I can get on my stories.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Monster Dino!

Getting to school wasn't as bad as last time. The boys just got on the train in the morning again. They were also hungry because they forgot about breakfast.

"Aw man, why didn't we eat breakfast?" Akira whined with anime tears.

"Well, we didn't have time to. We had to get ready for school AND the mission." Yuma said while pulling out 3 Hershey Bars.

"When did ya get those?" Exon asked looking at the bars.

"When I walked home I had a few bucks and I went to a convenience store and I also realized: we probably won't have breakfast the next day. So do you guys want one or not?" Yuma responded as he handed Akira and Exon a bar and got off the train.

"Thanks bro!" Akira said as he began eating his bar.

"Yeah, thanks." Exon said as he started to nibble at his bar.

"No problem. Hey," Yuma then pointed in a direction, "aren't those three the girls?"

The other two looked and saw the girls walking to school like them. Blossom was talking to Buttercup, who had her arms crossed, and Bubbles was just listening in. The three boys then walked over to them.

"Hey girls!" Yuma said with a big smile.

"Hi, how has your morning been?" Blossom replied with a small smile.

"Kinda sucked until Yuma bought us breakfast." Akira said while finishing his bar and throwing the wrapper in a trash can.

"Eh...I wouldn't call a Hershey Bar breakfast, but, if you say so." Exon said as he finished his bar and threw away his wrapper also. "How has your morning been?"

"It's going alright so far." Bubbles silently replied.

"Hey, what kind of music are you listening to?" Buttercup asked Exon as he pulled out his iPhone and started listening to music with his headphones.

"Hm? Oh, this song is called Warning by Green Day. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure." She took one of his headphones and put it in her right ear...

'_I've been waiting a long time_

_For this moment to come_

_I'm destined for anything at all_

_Downtown lights will be shining_

_On me like any diamond_

_Ring out under the midnight hour_

_Well no one can touch me now well_

_And I can't turn my back_

_It's too late, ready or not at all_

_Well I'm so much closer than_

_I have ever known, wake up!_'

Buttercup gave the headphone back and said, "Sounds cool."

"Yeah."

(P.S. The song was Waiting by Green Day.)

"So Bubbles, are you okay?" Akira asked the said blonde.

"I'm fine, it's just that I'm a bit tired. Yesterday we had to practice our moves and skills. It was pretty funny because Buttercup put gel in her hair and made it blonde to look like-" Bubbles was cut off.

"Goku or Gohan of Dragonball Z?" Yuma finished. The three girls nodded their heads.

"Well, when we finished, Bubbles looked like Sailor Moon! So I'm not alone here!" Buttercup said with an embarrassed blush.

"I think you two watch too much anime." Blossom sighed.

The six then got to class, and at the end of the day they went with Dexter over to Sensei Jack's Dojo.

"Hey kids! I'll be right back, you all wait here." Jack told them as he left the room for something.

"So, about Sensei Jack..." Blossom was about to ask about Jack but was finished off.

"What does he do here?" Yuma finished her sentence.

"Well to start off..." Dexter then tells them about Sensei Jack and how he's a nice guy and actually a Samurai.

"Really? A Samurai? Are you kidding?" Buttercup said, not believing the Samurai part.

"He did have a katana or something on his back, didn't he?" Exon asked.

"Yes, but still, Samurais are just legends. But then again, this city IS big enough for at least a few groups of Samurai." Yuma said while putting a hand on his chin.

"Oh! You're the cutest thing!" Bubbles exclaimed while hugging a short pink dog.

"Stupid dog... What?" Buttercup said, earning looks from everyone.

"I wouldn't say Courage is a stupid dog. He's actually pretty strong." Jack told the kids while coming back in the room. "I actually got him a while back."

"How?" The six kids asked, and Dexter just looked at Jack.

"Well..." Jack then told them about how he got Courage and what he must've went through.

"Oh...now I feel bad. Here boy! Have a treat!" Akira said as he ripped off a piece of ham from his ham sandwich and gave it to Courage. He happily ate it and then Bubbles took him outside to play.

"I hope Courage is alright now." Blossom said, as she looked towards the door.

"He's been in very good shape since then, actually." Jack told them as they saw Courage coming in and worrying a lot. He then transformed into a pink version of Godzilla and then pointed towards the door.

"What's wrong boy?" Yuma asked.

"And where's Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"Ahh!"

"Was that Bubbles?!" Buttercup said as everyone ran out the door.

"Holy-" Blossom said looking at a giant Dinosaur (T-Rex I think...) with about 3 or 2 heads and with one head trying to eat Bubbles!

"Shit! Bubbles I'm coming!" Buttercup yelled as she sprinted towards the monster and started attacking it. Then-

"Shit!" She yelled as she was caught in the Dino's other mouth!

"Girls!" Blossom was about to fight the monster too when Dexter grabbed her arm. "What're you doing?"

"Jack and the boys can do this. It's gonna be fine!" Dexter told her.

"How-?" Blossom looked at the monster and saw Jack and Exon running towards it. Jack then slashed the Dino and Exon caught Buttercup. Bubbles was freed from the Dino's other mouth and landed safely.

"Wow, Sensei Jack really IS a Samurai..." Akira said with a sweat drop.

"Whew, thank god that's over. Hey, you okay, BC?" Exon said to Buttercup, who was blushing with wide eyes. He put her down and saw that her knee was bleeding.

"Here's a bandage." Akira handed over a bandage to Exon, and he put it on Buttercup's knee. She was still blushing.

"You're kidding me..." Blossom said as she looked at Exon and her sister.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Akira and Yuma asked of the blue Powerpuff.

"Yeah I'm fine. If it weren't for Courage, I'd probably be hurt." She replied as she hugged said dog. "Thanks Courage!"

"Good job boy!" Akira said to Courage as he petted his head.

"Thanks Exon..." Buttercup thanked to said boy as she stood up.

"No problem. Thank Sensei Jack too." Exon told her as he ran up to his brothers. Buttercup thanked Jack and then walked over to her sisters and the four boys.

"Want to walk to the train station? We have to take the train to get home." Yuma asked the other 4 kids.

"Sure! Hey Dexter, wanna come too?" Blossom asked said boy.

"Sure, I guess. It's fine with me." Dexter replied.

"I'll go!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Me too." Buttercup said with a grin.

"Alright! See you tomorrow Sensei! Courage too!" Akira told Jack and Courage as the 7 kids then walked out the door and walked together to an Ice Cream shop by the train station.

"What do you guys want? I've got 36 bucks on me. It's my treat!" Yuma told everyone.

"I'll have a vanilla cone." Dexter replied.

"I'll have chocolate chip!" Akira and Bubbles said in unison.

"Strawberry." Blossom said.

"I guess...cookie dough?" Exon said.

"I'll have moose tracks." Buttercup said.

"Okay, so one vanilla cone, two chocolate chip, one strawberry, one cookie dough, and one moose tracks. For me I'll have...mint I guess." Yuma said counting up how much money he'd need to pay, "So the ice cream has no tax so just multiply 50 by 7... That would be $3.50."

They then paid for their ice cream and sat down at a vacant table.

"Mm! This tastes great!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's just like DQ!" Akira said cheerfully.

"Hey, Exon?" Buttercup asked said boy.

"Yeah?" Exon replied.

"I was thinking, do you want to hangout sometime?"

"Sure! How about tomorrow after school?"

"Good plan." She lastly said before finishing her ice cream. "Maybe we can all hangout, actually!"

"That's an even better plan, BC!" Exon told her.

"Yeah, that sounds fine with me. How about you Akira?" Yuma said.

"I'll do it! After all, we should get to know ya better!" Akira told the girls and Dexter. They smiled back. Blossom finished her ice cream and Bubbles was almost done with it.

"I think I might have plans, but I'll cancel them. I'd rather have fun then doing chores." Dexter responded as he finished his ice cream.

"Yay! I'll go! Won't you Blossom?" Bubbles asked her sister.

"Well...oh alright! I will." She reluctantly said as she saw Bubbles' puppy dog eyes, and Akira's.

After they finished their ice cream, the kids then walked over to the station and said bye to the boys as they got on, except Dexter. The girls then said bye to Dexter and flew off towards their house. Dexter walked home and when he did, he decided to do his chores that night instead of the next day. Everyone went home and went to bed, dreaming about each other and what fun they had.

End of Chapter 3

Wolf: Holy sh*t! This Chapter was even longer than Chapter 2! At least I'm done with this one. I dunno if I should continue it but maybe I will.

Yuma: So, what's next?

Akira: We finally get to hangout again!

Exon: And we find out that each of us likes someone!

Wolf: Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: Ugh...I'm just gonna write this chapter in maybe 3 days cause I'm a bit busy... But here it is!

Also the boys will be wearing the same outfits from Chapter 2 in this chapter. And Chapter 4 will be REALLY LONG! So be prepared!

Chapter 4: Lovefool

At 6:34, the Kansa boys woke up to get ready for school. They got dressed and had some Fruit Loops and/or Reese's, and then they left for the morning train to Megaville.

"Hey, you know," Akira started off. "I think Bubbles likes me."

"No brainer, Akira. I mean she acts nice to you a lot but who knows." Yuma responded as the train stopped at the Megaville Station.

"Who do you like?" Exon asked his eldest brother.

"Well, I've got no idea. Wish I did, but all I know is that I like one of the girls." The eldest one told his brothers as they all ran off the train, and were running all the way over to school.

"So, who do you like, Exon?" Akira asked said boy as they were only 2 blocks from the school.

"I don't know. I don't think I like anybody that way." Exon replied as he kept running but was getting a bit tired.

"Hey guys!" Blossom's voice said above them. They looked up to see the PPG flying above them and waving, except Buttercup. She just smirked.

"Hey." The boys said together.

"Why are you running?" Bubbles asked Yuma.

"It'll get us there faster. Besides it's not like we can-" Yuma was cut off.

"Fly! I forgot! We have our Glide Shoes on!" Akira face palmed.

"Oh yeah... Well, here goes!" Exon said as he pressed a button on his shoe and he started floating.

"Thank god that Dad got us these." Yuma said as the boys started flying to school with the girls.

"Yeah." His brothers replied.

When they reached school, they met up with Dexter, and Bubbles took Akira with her and let him meet Gaz and Mandy, some of her other friends. Yuma and Blossom took off into the Library to study for an upcoming test, leaving Dexter, Exon and Buttercup.

"I'll be with Otto if you need me." Dexter said as he ran off to find the boy named Otto.

Exon and Buttercup exchanged looks, and then turned their heads the other way to hide their blushes.

"I think I'm just gonna wait till the period starts. Then I'll just walk back inside." Buttercup told Exon as she sat down under a tree. Exon sat beside her. Buttercup had her legs and arms crossed while Exon just sat with his legs crossed and arms behind his head next to her.

"So...what's your favorite Band?" Exon asked his friend.

"Um...I guess I like T.a.T.u. Or maybe... No, wait! I like the Gorillaz best!" She replied with a smirk.

"You like that band? I do to!" Exon said happily.

"What's your favorite song by them?" Buttercup asked.

"I think that would be DARE...yeah, it is." He replied with a grin.

"That's my favorite too..." She said turning to him. They looked into each others eyes, and then turned away blushing.

"Oh crap!" Buttercup realized. "We gotta get to class! C'mon!" She grabbed Exon's arm and started running towards the school entrance.

"W-Wait!" He said while being pulled upstairs.

(Wolf: Now let's see what happened with Blossom and Yuma before class...)

As they reached the Library, Blossom and Yuma sat down at a table and began to study together. When it was the end of Homeroom, they tested each other.

"So, thirty two divided by four times eight is what?" Blossom tested Yuma.

"Four times eight is thirty two also, so thirty two divided by thirty two is one." He answered as he wrote that down to review later. "Now, fifty six times six divided by six is what?"

"Fifty six times six is five o' four and if you divide by six you get eighty four." Blossom smiled as she said that.

The two then packed up and were about to leave the library when Yuma slipped and fell on top of Blossom.

"Ow...uh, are you okay...Blossom?" Yuma said as he realized he was on top of said girl.

"Um...yeah, I-I'm fine...Yuma." She said as she looked at said boy with a blushing face.

Everyone around them were either looking at the two or just laughing at the two.

The two then got up and blushed as they both said, "Sorry! You go first. No, you go! Uh..."

They looked into each others eyes then turned away. Then they realized Science was about to start and so they ran off together and spotted BC, Exon, Bubbles and Akira along the way.

(Wolf: Now with what happened with Bubbles and Akira before class...)

In Homeroom, Bubbles introduced Akira to Gaz and Mandy.

"So...you're like a spy, right?" Mandy asked, not looking all that interested.

"I'm sorry but all I can tell you guys is that I'm here on a mission to face a new threat." Akira replied as Bubbles had a confused look on her face.

"So, is that why you came?" Gaz asked while playing her video game. "I mean, if it's a mission, then wouldn't that mean that when it's done, you've got to leave?"

"Uh...I never thought about THAT..." Akira said as he face palmed himself. He then looked at Bubbles, and saw she was looking at Gaz play her game. He blushed when she smiled at him.

'You know, maybe...' He thought while looking at her with a grin. 'I like Bubbles.'

"Yo, are you Akira?" A boys voice asked by the door. Akira looked at the one who said that, and noticed this boy from class. He was the only boy besides Dexter to not get jealous of the brothers. He wore the boy school outfit but instead with a skull necklace above the tie and no brown over shirt but a blood red jacket with no sleeves. His hair was spiked upwards, and was the color of dark brown. He looked scary at first, but when you'd see his face, you'd realize that he's just as normal as you.

"Hey, Tasmanian." Gaz said as she continued to beat her old high score.

"Hey Taz." Mandy said.

"Yeah, I'm Akira. Yo." Akira waved as Taz walked over to him.

"So I've heard that you play Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep?" He asked smirking.

"Who told you?" Akira replied.

"I saw ya playing it yesterday."

"Huh, I bet maybe Gaz could beat you, or maybe you'd tie." Bubbles said with a smile.

"I've never played a Kingdom Hearts game, but I guess I can try...if I ever get the game." Gaz said as she turned her game off after she beat the high score. "Alright, Tasmanian. Let's go. See ya."

"See you guys later!" Taz said as he left the three, with Gaz following.

"Who was that?" Akira asked Mandy.

"That's Tasmanian. His last name's unknown. I think it might be Devil, but I'm not so sure." She replied looking at the door.

"Is he nice? Like you and Gaz?" Akira asked sweat dropping nervously.

"I think he's badass but not really. I also think Gaz has something for him. I don't know about Gaz, but I'm not so nice as everyone else says so." Mandy told him as she got up, and Akira stopped her.

"Don't say things like that! I'm pretty sure you're nice! You act nice to me so you rubbed me the good way! Now you're one of my friends like Bubbles!" He told her as let go of her arm and grinned. Mandy looked a bit surprised, but then shook her head.

"So...I'll be getting to class. Bye. And thanks, I guess." Mandy said as she walked out after Gaz and Taz.

"We better get to class too!" Akira said as he grabbed Bubbles arm and ran out the door for Science class. She blushed as she realized something.

'Maybe I like Akira...' Bubbles thought and blushed more as she was released from Akira's grip and walked to class together, finding their siblings along the way.

(Wolf: Alright, now it's been a 6 hours and school is done for the day... I don't want to make this chapter too long...)

When the school ended for the day, the seven boys and girls went home and then met up at the Megaville Station, as they didn't know where else to go.

"What do you guys want to do?" Yuma asked the girls and Dexter.

"We could walk around...I guess." Blossom thought aloud.

"Or maybe... Oh! How about this?" Akira showed them a map of Megaville that showed weird coordinates.

"Akira, isn't that Alex's? She's gonna kill you if she finds you with it!" Yuma scolded him.

"Who's Alex?" Bubbles asked the brothers.

"She's our cousin from Scotland. Her full name's Alexandra. She lives in Cityville, actually. Well, right now she does." Exon told the others. "She hunts treasure and brings whatever she finds to charity or museums. Or, if no one takes them, she gives 'em to us or our parents, or to the whole family."

The girls were surprised. Dexter just shrugged.

"So I heard from Mandy and Gaz that you guys are actually spies?" Dexter asked the boys, very seriously, with his arms crossed.

"Damn, I thought they wouldn't tell! ...oops..." Akira thought aloud as his two brothers gave him angry looks.

"Akirakuchi, how could you?! You weren't supposed to say anything!" Yuma said, calling his brother by his full first name.

"I'm sorry but they said they already knew! Geez, Yumamoto, why can't we make friends who can keep our secret?" Akira said calling his older brother by his full first name.

"Guys..." Exon started to say.

"WHAT?!" The two brothers yelled at their youngest sibling.

"The girls are angry at us and Dexter is alright with us. We should go find the girls and meet back here." Exon said while hanging his head.

Yuma and Akira looked at each other, then Yuma said, "I'll find Blossom, Akira, find Bubbles, and Exon, find BC. Dex, here's twenty bucks for getting something to eat. We'll be back!"

The boys sensed that the girls were still around but not too close. They ran towards where they sensed each girl, and found them. Blossom was on a tree branch, Bubbles was at an old rundown playground, and Buttercup was sulking around a fountain.

(With Blossom and Yuma...)

"Hey!" Yuma yelled. "Blossom! You there? We need to talk!"

"I'm not talking to you!" He heard her say as he looked around to find Blossom on a thick tree branch.

"Look, I know you're angry but it's just-" She was ignoring him. "We have to keep secret about who we really are because...because..."

Yuma hanged his head, and Blossom looked at him in curiosity, but was still a bit angry.

"My oldest brother, Zen, died when he let someone close to him know who he was! And then his friend was killed! They were killed by the enemy! We kept being agents secret because we don't want you guys to get hurt! We don't want any one of our friends or family to get hurt! And for me, especially you, Blossom! I HATE WRONGFUL DEATH!" He yelled out, while trying to fight back tears. Blossom then hopped off of the branch and walked over to Yuma.

"...I understand..." She said as she hugged him.

"B-Blossom?" He asked, blushing.

"I can understand why now, because I used to keep little secrets. Sometimes I wouldn't keep them, and...well, you know." Blossom said, while blushing and crying a bit.

"Uh...you okay? Want to take a walk?" Yuma said to her as they let go of each other and he held out his hand with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah..." She said as she took his hand and walked with him back to the Station to see Dexter, her sisters and Yuma's brothers there.

(Wolf: Let's see what happened with Bubbles and Akira...)

Akira ran to where he sensed Bubbles, and he saw that she was petting a friendly cat. He walked up to them with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey... Sorry about not telling you...it's just...our oldest brother, Zen, got killed when he spilled it..." He started, fighting back some tears.

"You had...an older brother? Older than Yuma?" Bubbles looked at him, questioningly.

"Yeah..." He smacked his cheek to stop himself from crying. "Yuma took it the worst. I mean, we all hungout a lot, and Zen, our oldest bro, was the one dude we could hangout with even when it was embarrassing. He didn't care much, except that we had fun and were enjoying ourselves. He cheered us up. We all thought he was a king! He was cool and smart and faithful! He was the best big bro ever! When he died, Yuma wouldn't talk as much, I'd lock the shed when I was in there doing stuff to cry, and Exon got bullied. When we met you guys, the only people we'd talk to normally were each other, and our family. We never told you because we don't want you...you girls...and Dexter...and everyone...to die! Damn I told myself I wouldn't cry!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Please forgive me! I'll be your friend no matter what! 'Kay?" Bubbles told him as she grabbed onto Akira's arm in a cheerful way.

"Thanks Bubbles. I forgive ya." He told her as he dried his tears and the two walked back to the station together. They saw that Dexter, Exon, and Buttercup already got there. They spotted Yuma and Blossom coming back a few minutes after they did.

(Wolf: Okay! Now, onto Exon and Buttercup!)

"Buttercup! Where'd you go? I need to speak with you!" Exon shouted as he sensed that Buttercup was coming back on foot.

"Ugh...I hate to say this..." A voice said coming from the bushes. Exon and Dexter turned to see BC walking up to them. "Look, just tell me WHY you couldn't tell us. I need a reason to be acting like my sisters. Spill it."

"W-Well... Okay, look. Us, Yuma, Akira and I, had an older brother named Zen Kansa. He was the person who could talk to us about problems best. We thought he was great like a king. Then, after Zen was murdered, we never trusted anyone and we just talked around our really close friends, each other, and our family." Exon said, as he started tearing up. He then said, "Shit! Why does this have to be so hard?! Why did you have to die?! I hate this! I'm outta here!" to the sky and then was going to run off but Buttercup stopped him as she blocked him.

"Hey, no worries. I had someone in my life I cared about that died too. She was my sister." She said as she pulled him into an embrace.

"Uhn...uh, um...so are you still angry?" Exon asked while blushing. BC pushed him away also blushing and said, "Not really, no, now that I know why you couldn't tell us."

"Hey, I bought KFC, want some?" Dexter asked the two as they ran over and began eating. Bubbles and Akira then appeared, and after a few minutes, Blossom and Yuma walked up, holding hands.

"Hey, Love bir-YOW!" Akira yelped as his brother hit him on the head with a bat (comical).

"Shut it, Akira." Yuma said as he let go of Blossom's hand to let her sit down and eat. They all chowed down and then, they were going to say bye, when-

"Thanks for the walk Yumamoto." Blossom told said boy as she kissed him on his cheek and then waited for her sisters to say bye.

"See you..." Yuma replied, blushing.

"Bye Akira! I'll see you tomorrow!" Bubbles said as she kissed Akira on his cheek and then ran up to Blossom.

"...*faints*..." Akira fell to the ground unconscious while blushing madly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow...later." Buttercup smirked as she waved bye and ran up to her sisters, only to be pushed back at Exon.

"Kiss him!" Blossom and Bubbles whispered as BC blushed.

"No!" She responded crossing her arms. Then- "Ugh! Fine!" And she gave Exon a kiss on the cheek. Buttercup waved bye and then met up with the girls and the PPG then flew home. Exon's mouth was open and his face was bright red and he sort of got a nose bleed (Yes, Exon is a bit perverted, but not really. Just a tiny bit because of Zen...heh heh).

"I'll see you three in school then. Have a good day!" Dexter told the boys as they waved bye and got on the train. As the train left, Dexter watched it until he couldn't see it no more.

'I feel happy for them...then again, they sort of are going through what I did when Deedee died...so I feel bad. But, I'll worry about that later! I've got to fix that machine Otto asked me to repair! What WAS it called anyway? Oh whatever!' Dexter thought and grinned as he ran off towards his house.

(Wolf: Let's see how the girls are doing...)

When they got home, the PPG got in their pj's after dinner, said night to The Prof. and the went upstairs to go to bed.

The girls shared the same room still, but the toys were put away, along with the little kids stuff. The girls' room was like the Kansa boys' room but was gender bended, and the girls had three windows, not a huge stretched out window.

Blossom wore a plain big pink t-shirt with no pants, just the shirt...don't worry, she has underwear on...I think... Bubbles wore a nightgown that was light blue with bubbles designed on it. Buttercup was wearing a green under shirt with black shorts. The other two luckily also wear underwear sleeping so you know, if any pervert...well...

Anywho... Blossom was combing her hair by her mirror, Bubbles was already in her bed but was still awake, and BC was brushing her teeth.

"Hey, I've been wanting to ask..." Bubbles drowsily said to her sisters.

"What's up?" Buttercup answered, walking out of the bathroom as she finished brushing her teeth.

"Something on your mind?" Blossom asked her younger sister as she walked back to her bed and sat on it, as she was done with brushing her long and luscious hair.

"Yeah..." Bubbles said as she blushed and then asked, "Do you guys think we like the Kansa boys?"

Blossom's face turned red, and so did Buttercup's.

"I knew it. I like Akira, by the way." She told them while giggling.

"I think...I-I like Y-Yuma..." Blossom told her sisters as her face turned a brighter red.

"I DON'T like anybody. As far as I'm sure. Maybe I like Exon but I doubt that..." She said while getting in bed.

"We'll see tomorrow... Night girls!" Blossom said as she turned the lamp by her bed off, making the room dark.

"Night!" BC responded.

"Good night..." Bubbles said, as she held Octi close and thought about her crush. The other two thought about their crushes too.

(Wolf: Okay let's see about the Drive Boys...)

When they got home, they played a game on their Xbox 360* until Dinner. After Dinner, the three got ready for bed, but by 11:37, they were still awake. Yuma was reading a book*, but was also trying to sleep. Akira was playing on the PC* very quietly, and Exon was listening to Music* on his iPhone with headphones quietly.

"Hey guys?" Akira asked his two brothers as he turned the PC off and was walking over to his bed.

"Yeah?" Both brothers replied groggily.

"I think I like Bubbles. And I know you two like the other two PPG." Akira said while getting in bed.

"That's right...I like Blossom. BC's the only girl left so..." Yuma responded with a tiny blush. "What about you and Buttercup, Exon?"

"N-No! I don't like anyone! Geez!" He responded as he laid on his bed and put his iPhone away. "But..."

"What?"

"I think Buttercup likes me..." Exon responded as he got comfortable.

"Night...*yawns*..." Yuma said as he fell asleep.

"Night." Exon said as he fell asleep.

"Night!" Akira lastly said as he fell asleep.

They dreamed about the girls and Dexter, but mostly the girls. And the ones they liked.

(Wolf: We're gonna see what Dexter is up to!)

The Boy Genius, Dexter, was working on a particular machine that night in his lab. It was 11:41, and he was about to fall asleep. He then got up and closed the door to his lab when he went to his room.

"Huh...good night, guys..." Dexter then said as he fell asleep.

(Wolf: In a dark room...a being sits on it's throne...)

"Hmph, well, it seems that those kids are next." The dark being said as it laughed like a maniac. "They've been well, now haven't they, Gotou?"

Another being, a human, appeared and nodded his head. The dark being laughed again.

"Surprise the boys tomorrow. I wonder if they'll even recognize you." The dark being ordered as the human known as Gotou nodded and disappeared in the shadows.

End of Chapter 4

Wolf: WHOA! HOLY DAMN! I'm finally done with Chapter 4! My head hurts...

The PPG: What's next?

Yuma: We've got to fight...oh no...

Akira: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Exon: Are you...are you... Sam, who is he?

Mysterious Person: Aw, you don't remember me, Eku? That's sad.

Wolf: Next Chapter will be big! And not just boring shit! Awesome stuff!

Xbox 360* and PC* - The game the boys and Akira played: Minecraft (Xbox 360 Edition and the original PC version).

Book* - The book Yuma was reading: Cirque Du Freak by Darren Shan.

Music* - The song Exon was listening to: My Name Is by Eminem.

Now you know also that the boys had an older brother named Zen! And who is that dark being? Who were those monsters in chapter 1 with that girl named Bell? And who is Gotou really?

See ya next chapter!


End file.
